Fairy Family
by Dr Ukato
Summary: Future One-shot(s). Your favorite couples have families! What won't go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**No doctor's appointment this week. :-( Looks like i'll have to wait some more. **

* * *

**Fairy Family**

A Fairy-Tail Fan-fic

* * *

Cries echoed through the small house which had been Natsu and Lucy's for roughly five years now.

Natsu Dragneel who after three months of the same routine found his enchanced hearing to be more of a curse rather than a blessing crawled out of bed and headed over to the neighbouring room.

Once there he looked a the crying bundle in the cradle, sighed and picked the little bundle into his arms, sitting down in a rocking chair.

"Seriously baby girl you need to stop this soon or daddy will have a mental breakdown."

Three-month old Nacy Dragneel didn't care if daddy was in pain from sleep deprivation. She was cranky because she'd woken up in the middle of the night and she'd cry until she fell asleep again.

Natsu softly cried and prayed that Lucy return from her mission already. Four days with little to no sleep was hard even for him.

He sat with his daughter in his lap for a while stroking the thin pink hair that she'd gotten from him. Her eyes however was just like those of Lucy.

He sat there trying to calm her for a good ten minutes to no avail as she just kept screaming refusing her pacifier or stuffed animals.

"Daddy? why's Nacy sad?" Came a soft voice from the door.

Natsu looked up and saw his two and a half-year old boy stand there in his dragon pajamas clutching a sleeping Happy who'd been promoted to the boys favorite teddy bear (or cat) about a year ago. The boy looked exactly like him aside from the blond hair that was so much like his mother.

"It's nothing Thu. She was just having some troubles sleeping." Natsu said as softly he could over the screaming child in his arms.

"Oh." The boy said with a pondering expression. "Does she need pats on the tummy? I like it when you and mommy pats my tummy sometimes." The boy gasped as he seemed to realize something. "If i pat Nacy's tummy will she be happy!" He said with a face sparkling with excitment.

Natsu laughed at his boy being so eager to help his sister. The boy was going to be a great mage one day hopefully just not as destructive.

"Sure. Come over here and we'll see if it works."

The little boy squealed with excitement, dropped Happy on the floor, who grunted but didn't wake up and ran over to climb into his father's lap.

The little girl seemed to calm down a little at the sight of her older brother. And when he began patting her tummy she quickly fell asleep.

The little boy gasped and whispered. "Dadde! She stopped crying!"

Natsu almost wanted to cry at the prospect of getting a night's sleep after all. "I know! Now let's get you to bed and tomorrow we'll get ice cream!"

The boy looked excited at the prospect of ice cream and ran off to his room grabbing Happy on his way out.

Natsu smiled at his son. That guy was the only one who could get Nacy to stop crying with such ease. With his daugther asleep Natsu put her back in her cradle and silently left for his bed.

He'd just gotten back into bed and pulled the covers over him when he heard Thuban's voice from the door opening. "Daddy i think there's something in the closet. Can i sleep in your bed?"

Natsu wanted to say no but the little kid was simply too cute standing in the door opening clutching a still sleeping Happy to his chest. Seriously did that cat not wake up!?

"Fine." He sighed. "You can sleep in my bed but don't tell your mom, ok?"

The little boy squealed with joy and jumped into bed snuggling close to his dad crushing Happy between them.

"Nighty-night." He said

"Nighty-night." Natsu responded and within seconds both boys where fast asleep.

* * *

Lucy returned the following morning with the morning train. From the train station she hurried home to her and Natsu's house.

When she entered she peeked her head into Nacy's room and was met by her sleeping peacefully.

But when she got to her and Natsu's bedroom she was met by a sight that made her giggle.

Natsu and Thuban were both sprawled out on the bed in a big mess. Happy was nowhere to be seen until Lucy saw his tail stick out from under Natsu.

Seriously was there nothing that could wake that cat!?

* * *

**Which family do you want to see next? I have plans for Gruvia and GaLe to be the next one.**

**Thuban is a star in the Draco constellation and Nacy well... _Na_tsu + Lu_cy _get's you Nacy... **


	2. The Three Punches

**300 views, 7 favorites and 15 followers in a week!? Either you guys really like this story or i'm in a coma and this is all a big dream... I think option number two seems more reasonable...**

**Now i know that most of you who reviewed wanted Gruvia right? So here it is!... A RoWen story!**

**... Sorry but Gray is a complicated character (Lie) and Juvia is a boring character (She's really not) and i just dislike the ship in general (That is also a lie) but this chapter just came to me and i didn't want to forget it (truth).**

**So without further ado here is...**

* * *

**Fairy Family**

**Or**

**The Three Punches**

* * *

Romeo Conbolt was a happy man. He was loved by everyone in Fairy Tail and he loved them back. When he was 13 he realized he had a crush on Wendy Marvell and asked her out. To his suprise he wasn't the only one with a crush and she happily accepted.

Five years later he realized that he no longer had a crush on his beautiful girlfriend. So he had taken her out to their favorite restaurant and confessed that he loved her. A lot.

Wendy had laughed and revealed that she already knew and smacked him on his chin for taking so long to realize it before kissing him.

That was the first punch to change Romeo's life.

Three years later she came to him and asked him to sit down. Romeo was confused at first and wondered if she wanted to break up.

He was relieved when she declared that she was pregnant. Romeo had laughed and hugged her. Wendy, realizing that it wasn't a problem hugged him back.

When they told the guild however things didn't go exactly as they'd hoped. See Dragon-slayers view each other as family and when Fairy Tail's three older dragon-slayers got hold of the news they were... unhappy.

Romeo had been standing in the middle of the guild surrounded by people who patted him on the back, congratulating him and encouraging him. The next second a stroke of lightning had flown cross the room.

Romeo's memory of that day is foggy to this day but he remembers feeling a sharp pain in his face before everything went black.

He had woken up in the guild infirmary five hours later with a horrible headache and no memory of the fact that he was going to be a father.

When Wendy told him (for the second time) that he was going to be a father he had gotten down on his knees and proposed that very instant right in the middle of the guild. (Apparently he had been meaning to propose earlier the same day but Laxus had knocked him out before that could happen)

That was the second punch to change Romeo's life.

Eight months later Wendy was lying in a hospital bed screaming all kinds of profanities at the nurses, her fiancée and the doctor who told her it was to early to push.

Romeo had been standing next to her holding her hand before attempting to lighten the mood with a joke.

Wendy had not appreciated said joke and punched him. Hard.

Romeo woke up ten hours later to the sight of his wife-to-be cradling their son in arms. Romeo had apologized a thousand times over for not being there but Wendy had laughed and said it was just as much her fault.

That was the third punch to change Romeo's life.

And he was grateful for every single one of them.

* * *

**How was it? Review if you have any suggestions for the name of the kid (I couldn't come up with something right now.) **

**Next up is Gruvia or Jerza. I promise.**


	3. Sick day

**Fairy Family**

**Or**

**Sick Day**

* * *

Gajeel was in hell.

Why do you ask? What could scare the Iron-Shadow Dragon, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and one of their four dragon slayers with the ability to slay a dragon? The mightiest of beasts!?

Well that would be his sick four-year old son, Met Redfox. He was sick with a snotty nose, coughs, no energy and stinky doo-doo like you would not believe!

But, you ask, where did his wife Levy Redfox Mcgarden go? Surely a loving and caring mom would be perfect for such a dilemma?

Well as a child Levy was small (yes dear readers; there was a time when she was smaller then now), weak and often sick because of it. So as an adult she feared that her two-year old daughter Anna Mcgarden with her small size would meet the same fate.

So the second Met coughed in a suspicious way, she grabbed her little treasure and ran over to Natsu's and Lucy's home where their little girls could play in peace away from all scary diseases.

Leaving Gajeel with all the crap (literally).

"Seriously kid you've got the worst smelling crap ever," Gajeel groaned as he wiped his sick and sleepy sons buttocks after an exhausting toilet break.

"I'm sorry daddy..." the little kid mumbled, weak and tired from the illness.

"No no no!" Gajeel said realizing what a bastard he was. "You don't have to apologize! You're sick."

"Okay... I'm... zzzzz," Met mumbled before falling asleep with a still dirty butt.

Gajeel smiled at his sick little kid. He finished wiping him and carried his sleeping son to bed.

After tucking his feverish son into bed and putting an ice pack on his forehead Gajeel walked down stairs and activated the communication lachrima.

He had a word or two to share with that blasted shrimp of his.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Natsu &amp; Lucy's house)

"Anna-chan just sit still and let mommy put this dress on you and you'll be real pretty okay?" Levy said to her daughter, holding up a frilly sakura-pink dress.

"Nacy-chan could you please just wear this one today? Young dames should wear dresses you know?" Lucy said to her own daughter holding a honey-coloured dress with just as many frills.

The two girls may only have been 2 years old but there were still two words they had down.

"NO! NO DRESS!" they screamed in the kind of sync that only comes from constant practice.

The mothers sighed. Their whole lives they had wished for real-life dolls they could dress up however they wished, but the dolls they'd imagined didn't scream and puke at the sight of a dress.

Eventually they surrendered and just let their daughters wear pants and t-shirts as usual.

Levy was putting the dresses back into the attic while Lucy played with the girls when the communication lachrima rang.

Knowing who it was she turned it on and was unsuprisingly met by the sight of a mad Gajeel. Now most people would've been terrified at the glaring red eyes, fluttering nostrils, and growling, but Levy merely smiled at her stupid husband.

"Having fun dear?" she asked with her typical sunny smile.

"F**ck you... When are you coming home?" Gajeel asked letting his rage flow out.

"When Met shows no signs of couching, stomach issues, or fever. You know the drill dear."

"You know, the kid could use a loving mother when he's sick for once. Don't blame me if he grows to resent you for this."

"We both know he likes you better. And besides me and Anna are getting by well-"

"NO! Mama Stupid!" came Nacy's voice from the playroom.

"NO DRESS! WANT TO PLAY FIGHT!" Anna shrieked followed by more screams

"Well, I'm busy! Have fun with Met!" Levy said in a hurry before turning off the lacrima.

* * *

"No! Lev-" Gajeel tried before the crystal turned black. "GODDAMN THAT WOMAN!" he roared before slapping a hand over his mouth. If he woke Met up he'd never get well.

"'Sigh' I better make the kid some soup before he wakes up, I guess," Gajeel said heading for the kitchen.

While Gajeel may not have been a trained chef, he did have some skills from when he was wandering the continent by himself, searching for Metalicana in his youth when scrap-metal wasn't available. After he and Levy began living together, she taught him more about cooking and he slowly, but surely, became quite proficient in the kitchen.

Grabbing some potatoes, carrots, a leek and some garlic, he turned his hand into a knife and swiftly chopped them to small pieces before putting them in a pot of water. He took out a piece of meat from the refrigerator, which quickly met the same fate. While he prepared the meat he added some stocking and mushrooms letting them boil together. When the meat was ready he added it to the mix and finally put some noodles in for good measure.

* * *

Met woke up later that evening and saw his dad sitting next to his bed with a pair of plates in his hands.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Gajeel asked, just to get a series of coughs in return. "Anyway, I made you some soup. Do you think you can eat?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad," Met answered, taking the plates out of his fathers hands.

The boy ate the soup in silence while his dad changed his wet towel. When he finished, Gajeel helped him change out of his sweaty clothes and into some new pajamas. Gajeel then shook his pillow so that it would be fluffy.

"Dad could you please read to me?" Met asked, voice weak from sickness.

"Of course, little guy. What do you want?" Gajeel replied. His reading skills, even after dating the biggest bookworm in the universe for seven years was mediocre at best.

"Could you read Watership Down? Mom read some yesterday but didn't finish when I coughed."

"Sure, and please don't blame your mother. She just didn't want Anna to become sick too."

"I hate being sick. I want to play with Thu and everyone else," The boy grumbled with the cutest pout Gajeel had seen so far.

"Then you'll just have to get better quick. Now, how about I read you that book?"

"Okay... I bet Thu is having fun playing right now..." Met responded, mumbling the last part.

* * *

"MOM! Nacy and Anna bit me!" Thuban's wails echoed through the Dragneel household.

Lucy and Levy came bursting in and were met by a crying Thuban, bleeding from both pinkies, and two little girls looking terrifyingly adorable with blood around their mouths.

While Natsu took his crying son away, the two mothers wiped the blood off their cheeks and tried to explain to them why they shouldn't bite others, although they soon realized their sermons fell on deaf ears.

"Thu stupid!" Anna said.

"Yeah Thu stupid!" Nacy agreed with her friend.

The women sighed when they realized that the kids would probably keep them up all night for this one...

* * *

Gajeel woke up to the sound of knocking on the wooden door. Snatching a look at Met on his way downstairs, he saw that the boy was sleeping peacefully.

Opening the door, he saw his wife standing on the porch with a wailing Anna in her arms.

"Lucy kicked me out of her and Natsu's house. Take **your** daughter and go sleep at Gray and Juvia's or something like that and I'll take care of **my** son."

Gajeel just chuckled and took his daughter from his wife, whom immediately stopped her screaming and instead laughed. "Come on baby girl! Let's go do something normally seen as bad parenting!" he grinned before walking away from the house.

Anna didn't care and just kept laughing, trying to grab Daddy's piercings with her chubby hands.

"Don't take her on any dangerous missions! You hear that!" Levy yelled after them.

"Yeah yeah! I'll take her too see Lily and the kittens!"

"Good," Levy said before closing the door.

As soon as she closed the door, however, Gajeel leaned in closer to the child in his arms and whispered, "Tonight we feast on Gorian meat, okay?"

Once again the girl just laughed and tried to grab one of his ear piercings.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Go team me!**

**Thanks to Jenrukiforevz, QueentLeAcH and Ice-Make Mage Neko for beta reading you guys (or girls) rock.**

**I have other pairings planned for this but i won't be working mainly on this for a while because i have so many other stories i want to do. Mostly Fairy Tail but some other stuff too. **

**If you're interested follow /favorite me and i'll make sure not to take too long writing this time.**

**With that ciao for now.**


	4. First Words

**I wrote this story in twenty minutes. Sorry if there's any spelling errors. **

* * *

**Fairy Family Chapter Four **

**Or**

**First Words**

It hurt.

Everything was hurting.

Another blow was dealt to his slumped over form and he could feel his ribs shatter.

This enemy was just too much of a beast... He could never defeat something this full of hate...

Regrets? One would be that he never would see his little kid, Daniel grow up.

Aaah... Dan the little man. It was such a good nickname. He just wished he had thought of it sooner. Now he'd never know.

But it was fine. His sisters would take good care of him. They'd raise him with the same love they gave all children.

His wife would probably not mourn in public. After all it was his own stupidity that led to this.

Now he was merely paying the prize...

Another blow stuck his face this time and felt his vision getting blurry. How much blood had he lost already? It didn't really matter. It was probably too late for him already...

* * *

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A B***CH!" Evergreen screamed holding her fan raised over her head ready to strike.

The guild stood stunned at the beating Elfman was reciving from his wife. Sure they fought at times but this was a whole new level.

"Stop it already! Elf-nii can't take more hits like that!" Lisanna screamed desperately to hold the brunette back.

"NEVER! SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS COMPLETELY UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Oh, get over it already!" Mirajane said grabbing a hold of Evergreens other arm. "So Daniel's first word was 'Manly' it's nothing to murder your husband over!"

At the mention of the name everyone turned their face towards the six-months old lying in Lucy's arms. Giggling away at his parents antics.

At the sight of her child Evergreen lowered her fan. It was just a first word after all... Maybe she overreacted, mayb-

"Mama Manly!" the toddler screamed which instantly lit the guild on fire with laughter.

Evergreen stood motionless for a second, looking from her fan, to her son, to her bloodied and beaten husband as if trying to make up her mind.

Sadly, her mind decided it was not something positive and she raised her fan to strike once more. Lisanna and Mirajane straining to save their brother's life.

And so with shrieks of anger, groans of pain and a child repeatedly screaming 'Mama Manly'. So ends the story of Daniel Strauss first word.

**The End**


	5. Father's Day

The sunshine shimmered through the curtains in the two-story house that was the Justine household.

In the double bed on the top floor two figures were sleeping soundly in the first light of the morning.

Unbeknownst to them, two silhouettes were silently sneaking towards them.

Freed suddenly stirred from his sleep, opening his eyes, blinking trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

Suddenly he felt how his stomach was roughly pressed together as one of the small figures leapt onto him.

"GOOD MORNING DADDY!" The figure shrieked pulling Freed out of his drowsiness.

For a second the rune mage was about to scream in shock until he saw the small brown haired boy sitting on his chest.

"Reginald." He sighed looking up at the little boy. "You have to stop waking me up like this. It's not good for daddy's heart."

The eight-year old nodded in response but Freed knew he was wasting his time.

The boy smiled with his bright smile, brushing his white hair out of his eyes. Freed notes thsi and made a mental reminder to get him a haircut.

"I towd you sho Rewgiwald!" A young girl's voice came from the door opening. "You shudn't wake dadde up wike thawt! He dusen't wike it!"

Freed smiled at his three-year old daughter coming to his defense. Amanda may be less than half Reginald's age but she already had him wrapped around his finger

The little girl was positively adorable in her pink pajamas. With her cocoa skin and green eyes, Freed feared the day she began dating. He'd have to put up barriers all over the town just to keep her safe. .

"What is with all the noise in the morning. I can't remember waking up ever being this noisy." A familiar voice from under the covers.

Freed pulled the cover off his husband and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Your son was trying to give me a heart attack again."

Rufus Justine Lohr smiled and returned the kiss before sitting up in bed.

"Reginald, please get off your father, You remember how cranky can be?"

The young child pouted but nevertheless climbed of his dad's chest and down onto the bed, allowing the green-haired man to sit up next to his husband.

"Dadde! Papa! Wook! Me and Rewgiwald mave wou bweakfast!" The little girl exclaimed, revealing a tray filled to the brim with messily made breakfast before jumping into bed next to her brother.

"We made toast, eggs and orange juice to drink." Reginald said proudly

Freed glanced over at his husband, seeing his doubts about the breakfast.

The toasts were burnt into a charcoal-like state and covered in a mixture of jam and what they could only assume was coffeé powder, the glasses of juice were obviously from the expired carton that had yet to be thrown out for some reason and the boiled eggs looked like they were not even half done."

In short… About what you could expect from an eight and three year old who'd never cooked ever before. This was clearly not edible in any way.

"Umm… Sweetie? Why did you make us breakfast?" Freed asked carefully, trying not to breathe in the sharp smell of the expired juice.

"Bewcause Carlos towld me twat today is Fawtehr's Day! Hwe said that it's wike a birwthday for all dadde's!"

"Yeah! So we asked auntie Mira what we should do and she said that making you breakfast in bed was good!"

Freed silently cursed Mira under his breath so that the kids wouldn't hear. Glancing over at his husband again confirmed his fears.

For the sake of their children… They would have to eat it all.

"Vobiscum sum usque ad consummationem saeculi suamque norat." (I'm with you until the end, darling) Freed whispered to Rufus in a language the kids wouldn't understand as he put one of the toast's to his mouth.

"Nec monstrum nec cibum terrent , per latus meum vobiscum." (Neither monster nor food will scare, with you by my side.) Rufus answered as he put one of the glasses to his lips.

Ten excruciating minutes later, the kids ran out of the bedroom giggling and laughing in joy to get dressed, both happy with their achievements.

Freed and Rufus made sure that the kids were out of range before sinking back into the bed, groaning in pain.

"I can't remember the last time, i've felt this bad." Freed groaned closing his eyes in pain.

"That's my line." Rufus smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "But i too, cannot remember a time i've felt this bad."

Suddenly Rufus turned green with disgust and burst out of bed and into the bedroom, wearing nothing but his underwear.

As he heard the panting noises, Freed rose from bed and swiftly made a barrier to keep out all sounds of his husband losing his 'breakfast'.

Ten minutes later Freed had already gotten dressed as Rufus stumbled out of the bathroom looking pale.

"Why are you feeling fine? I can't ever remember this happening before." He groaned collapsing onto bed.

Freed laughed at his husband.

Hugging him from behind he made sure to kiss his Fairy Tail guild mark, sitting proudly next to his old Sabertooth mark on his back.

When Freed proposed the two of them had talked and eventually decided that it would be easier if Rufus moved to Magnolia with Freed and became a Fairy Tail mage, as Freed already had an apartment and all of his teamates and alike in Fairy Tail.

In retrospect Rufus didn't have as many bonds to Sabertooth, it was him dear of course but a future with Freed was him dearer.

As he was leaving however, Sting had allowed him to keep his Sabertooth guild mark, saying that "_Even if you go and join another guild, you'll still be part of Sabertooth_."

To this day Rufus could not recall having ever cried that much.

"DAAD/PAPA! Amanda/Rewgiwald is being stupid/shtoopid!" The kids voices came simultaneously from downstairs.

"I'll take care of them. You just relax and get dressed." Freed snickered, giving his husband a final kiss before running downstairs.

Rufus laughed at his kids. Things had been so much easier back when they'd first picked them up and the biggest trouble was changing their diapers.

As he and Freed would never be able to reproduce on their own, they had resorted to adopting.

He remembered how anxious they had been waiting for a response from the adoption agencies when they encountered Reginald on a mission by complete accident.

The boy had not been more than a couple of months. The sole survivor of an especially destructive bandit raid on his village.

He had survived because someone had hidden the young boy in a barrel.

After destroying the bandit's lair, Freed and Rufus had decided to take the small child in as their own.

At first they had been panicking on and off. Unlike normal couples they did not have nine months to prepare their house for a child. At best they had had three weeks before the adoption agency unceremoniously threw Reginald into their care.

Aside from having to put rune barriers all over the house to prevent his poopy diapers from poisoning them, raising Reginald had been a cinch.

Amanda on the other hand was abandoned in front of the guild hall with nothing but a blanket and a basket. The guild instantly went to Freed and Rufus who after some thought took the tiny girl in as their own.

At first they were worried about Reginald feeling left out because of the new kid taking up so much of their time.

Their worries was for nothing however as the young boy proved to be a tremendous asset in raising his baby sister, be it reading to the small child, playing with her, bottle feeding her or taking naps with her the little boy did just as much of it as both his father.

The kids may not share any blood but there was no doubt that they were as close as siblings could be.

"Honey do you think you could come down here a second?"

Rufus recalled the tone of his husbands voice as his "things-are-bad" tone.

Putting on a shirt and jeans he hurried down the stairs to be met with the kitchen looking like the guild hall after… Well a normal day really.

All over the floor was broken plates and failed toasts.

The magenta wallpapers were now covered in big red dollops strangely similar to raspberry jam.

For some reason the lamp had several semi-cooked eggs covering it, coffee powder laid in huge piles on the counter, surrounding the coffee maker like a pack of wolves.

Rufus glanced over at his husband who were rubbing his forehead as if trying to prevent a headache.

In front of him the children sat on their knees looking down, awaiting an enormous scolding, just now realizing the weight of their "cooking".

As Freed began one of his long and tedious lectures about how they musn't make such a mess and how they easily could have harmed themselves, Rufus merely smiled at the sight of his beautiful family.

"Freed." Rufus said in a calm voice. "To my memory, yelling at them like this won't make them learn anything. How about we clean this up and then maybe revoke their candy priveliges for a week?"

Freed looked at his husband, down to his kids before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Sounds great." He said, knowing very well scolding wouldn't be effective.

As they scrubbed the kitchen clean, the kids helping out however they could, Freed and Rufus both felt immense pride for their children, how they had tried so hard at making breakfast just to make them happy. Despite the result.

The kids were gonna have some ice cream on their way to the guild for sure.

* * *

**Finally an update! It's an early christmas miracle! **

**I realize that most people reading stories like these would prefer the main pairings such as Gruvia, Jerza and so on rather than Frufus which most people don't even realize is perfectly valid. **

**Try to tell me Rufus is totally straight. Just try it.**

**However trying to command my brain to write is pointless. I write what i want when i want. **

**I only wish i could write all the things i want to write whenever i could... I have so many stories i want to get out there. **


	6. Four Jesters One Family

Gray woke up in the morning and was feeling absolutely brilliant.

He kissed his beautiful wife on the cheek and strolled into the shower.

Once finished he skipped down the steps to the kitchen where the rest of the Fullbuster family was seated.

Juvia was standing by the stove frying some eggs and bacon, adding spices every now and then.

In the living room sat the young Fullbuster twins Urim and Ula watching some childrens movie on the lacrima vision.

Urim was the older one and had dark blue hair styled similar to his father.

He was sitting in the sofa wearing nothing but his boxers, having inherited his father's stripping habit much to Gray's embarrassment.

Ula on the other hand was like her mother in every way possible, she wore clothes similar to Juvia's old nun outift, her favorite color was blue and she occasionally spoke in third person.

However there was one simple thing that scared both Gray and her uncle Lyon.

Ula was a real doll with her black long hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes.

Said qualities which would certainly make her a beautiful young lady one day… which meant boys across Fiore would certainly be aiming for her.

Ignoring the nightmarish thoughts of his daugther one day having her very own male harem, Gray walked over to the stove and gave his wife a hug from behind.

"Morning beautiful. Breakfast smells good." He whispered into her ear, feeling how she moved into his hug.

"Good morning Gray-sama." She giggled, "Eggs will be done soon."

"Mmmm. Sounds delicious. " He replied, kissing her neck.

"Daddy is awake!" Ula scremed as she walked into the kitchen and saw the two adults hugging.

"Yaay!" Came Urim's voice from the living room followed by the sound of small footsteps running as fast as they could.

Gray just chuckled and got down to his knees so he could grab both kids into a hug before lifting them into the air.

"Good morning daddy!" The twins screamed in unison before each planting a wet kiss on both of his cheeks.

"Good morning kiddoes! Have you been sleeping well?" Gray chuckled kissing both their foreheads in return.

Juvia just chuckled as the kids began chattering at the same time before she too joined in on the family hug.

Gray smiled with joy remembering the hugs his own parents used to give him and how he finally had a family again.

"Have I ever told all of you that I'm the luckiest man on the planet?" Gray laughed before clutching his family tighter into the hug.

* * *

**Magnolia graveyard**

**X804**

It was a gray cloudy day. Rain was drizzling down upon the graveyard as if the skies themselves were crying.

In front of a small gravestone stood the majority of Fairy Tail gathered, all with grim looks on their faces or straight up crying.

Among them were Natsu and Lucy Dragneel together with their children Thuban and Nacy Dragneel all dressed in black clothing.

"Mommy, can we leave soon?" Thuban whined.

"Soon dear." Lucy responded stroking his hair. "Why don't you and your sister go wait back at the church? I think Grandpa Makarov will still be there.

"Ok… Let's go Nacy." The kid said, taking his little sister by the hand leading her towards the church. The little girl simply nodding in reply and following her brother's lead.

One after one the guild members began splitting up either returning to the church or heading in direction of the guild.

Left were only Natsu and Lucy. Staring down at the grave.

"I can't believe it's been two years already…"

Lucy whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

"Yeah… It still doesn't feel real to me…" Natsu replied his usual jovial attitude nowhere to be found.

"Same here." Lucy muttered, hugging her husband closer to her. "I don't think it'll ever feel 'real'. Something like this never does."

Natsu said nothing but simply bent down and put a single flower upon the pile of flowers already built by the guild members, glancing at the gravestone inscription as he stood back up.

_Here rests Juvia, Urim and Ula Fullbuster_

_Beloved Wife and Children._

_Dates of birth:_

_X767, X796, X796_

_Dates of death:_

_X802_

_**The rain was more pleasant with them here.**_

The two stood in front of the gravestone for a good five minutes in silence before Lucy broke the ice.

"Have you seen Gray lately? How is he doing?"

Natsu sighed and turned his head towards the skies letting the rain pour down on him.

"Same as always. He just keeps smiling and talkig about them. I don't even know how to help that stupid ice-brain."

Lucy sighed and clutched his arm tighter to her. "Don't give up. He'll get better eventually."

"Yeah… He's... He's though. He won't let this pull him down."

* * *

Over at Magnolia hospital, in a padded cell sat a familiar grey-haired Ice Mage his arms tied to his body with a straightjacket that kept his magic sealed.

Outside a doctor was observing him through a one way mirror.

"Any changes?" A second doctor with a big white beard and observing eyes asked as he entered the room.

"I'm afraid not, he shows no signs of making a recovery. Brain activity is still highly limited." The first doctor replied, handing the older doctor a folder of papers.

"Hmm. A tragic case indeed… Keep observing the patient. Increase the issued medication to 120cc and report to me the second something changes."

The first doctor nodded in replied and made a quick note on his notepad.

Inside the cell the broken Ice mage sat against a wall smiling a hearty smile.

"Hello my little angels… No no daddy is just fine… Of course darling. I can handle dinner for one night… No you can't sleep over at fire-brain's house on a weekday… Of course darlings! Daddy will always love you!"

…

…

…

…

…

**APRIL FOOLS!**

* * *

**I finally finished it! The April's fools joke I've missed the opportunity to do for TWO GODDAMN YEARS!**

**I will be celebrating with pranks and chocolates. **

**I apologize to those who read my stories and have been waiting for a Gruvia Fairy Family... you'll have to settle with this for now...**

**I currently have several stories i'm trying to finish. **

**Two are original OC Pokémon stories, three or so Fairy Tail stories and one OC Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**In the meantime if you enjoyed my little prank let me know in a review or drop a favorite. **


End file.
